El hospital abandonado
by katherine bustamante
Summary: Feliz Halloween! un one-shot hecho para este dia, ahora vamos con el resumen!: Ayuzawa Misaki perdio la apuesta que le propusieron sus amigas, por lo que tendra que ir con sus amigas y su pervertido novio hacia ese hospital, pero nunca penso las cosas paranormales que pasarian alli...


**holi! primero que todo... feliz halloween! amo el halloween! (sobre todo por los dulces). En fin, hice un fanfic sobre algunas cosas de fantasmas, si ven que le falto algo, es porque me falto tiempo, es decir, hice este fanfic a ultima hora. quiero darles las gracias a mis amigas de mi colegio por darme las ideas para escribir este fanfic! (gracias isa!) que pasen un buen halloween!**

* * *

-N-NO! Yo no entrare en ese lugar!- dijo la muchacha de ojos ámbar,mas bien dicho la kaichou de Seika, Ayuzawa Misaki, quien estaba temblado de miedo.

-vamos misaki, hicimos una apuesta y la tienes que cumplir!- dijo sakura, la amiga de misaki.

-no es mi culpa que no haya podido hacer el reto!-

-misa-chan tiene miedo!- dijo Usui Takumi.

-despues de todo, misaki ha hecho lo imposible para hacer ese reto- dijo shizuko.

-muy bien! entonces, entremos!- dijo sakura dando una gran sonrisa.

-NO! Por favor se los suplico!- dijo misaki completamente muerta de miedo, claro que estaban en frente de un hospital abandonado.

**Flash back…**

Misaki, Sakura y Shizuko estaban en su hora de almuerzo. Sakura estaba contando historias de terror, ya que venia el dia más esperado por los fanáticos del miedo, Halloween o noche de brujas. Pero de un momento a otro, se cambio el tema a apuestas.

-muy bien misaki! Vamos a hacer una apuesta!- dijo sakura emocionada.

-esta bien… acepto la apuesta- dijo misaki confiada que puede hacer cualquier cosa.

-durante el dia de mañana, tienes que tratar de robarle un beso a usui-kun y luego darle un abrazo durante la hora de clase!- dijo sakura sonriendo alegremente.

-¡¿Q-QUE!? No! Me niego!- dijo misaki.

-ya aceptaste la apuesta misaki, no puedes negarte! Si no puedes hacer esa apuesta, tendremos que ir el dia de Halloween a ese hospital embrujado que les he estado contando!- dijo sakura sonriendo.

-NO! Todo menos eso!- dijo misaki temblando de miedo.

-entonces, prepárate para mañana misaki!-

_Al dia siguiente…_

Era una mañana tranquila, los estudiantes estaban caminando a su clase tranquilamente, todos menos misaki. Ella estaba toda sonrojada, tan roja como un tomate. Se le pudo haber derretido su cara sonrojada cuando escucho el llamado de su novio.

-misa-chan! Buenos dias!- dijo usui sonriendo como siempre.

-b-buenos d-dias…- tartamudeo misaki con su cara sonrojada.

-oh, la kaichou tiene toda su cara sonrojada, estaras pensando cosas pervertidas?- dijo usui con su tipica cara chibi.

-c-callate pervertido!- dijo entrando en la clase con usui a su lado.

Misaki se sento a una orilla de el salón, mientras que usui se sentaba al lado de ella y sakura y shizuko detrás de ellos para ver el espectáculo. Estaban a mitad de la clase cuando sakura le dio un pequeño empujón con sus pies a la silla de misaki, ella miro hacia atrás con su cara completamente sonrojada. Claro que no lo haria, pero prefería hacer eso a que ir a un "Hospital Abandonado". Misaki vio que nadie los estuviera mirando, todos estaban concentrados en sus celulares, videojuegos o enviándose papeles unos a otros. Misaki se paro de su silla sin que nadie escuchara, se acerco rápidamente a usui y le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que el se impresionara y tuviera un pequeño sonrojado en sus mejillas. De un momento a otro, el sensei que estaba alli los vio, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes. Misaki se dio cuenta y se alejo rapidamente de los labios de usui. Miro alrededor, todos estaban completamente sonrojados al igual que misaki. De inmediato misaki salio corriendo del salon, hacia el baño.

-cumplio con la apuesta?- pregunto shizuko a sakura susurrando.

-no, no la cumplió. Le dije claramente que era un beso y un abrazo… pero solo lo beso- dijo sakura sonriendo.

**Fin del flash back.**

-misaki, hicimos una apuesta y tu no la cumpliste del todo, a si que tenemos que entrar- dijo sakura caminando hacia la entrada del hospital.

Misaki entro a la fuerza al hospital, todo estaba con telarañas, ratas, arañas y muchas cosas más. Habian mas de 10 pisos, por lo que habia un ascensor.

-este lugar si que da miedo…- dijo sakura prendiendo una linterna.

-y si salimos mejor!?- dijo misaki temblando de miedo.-nop, soy una fanatica del terror- dijo sakura caminando por unos de los pasillos.

-y si entramos a una de las habitaciones?- dijo usui tranquilamente.

-me parece una buena idea…- dijo shizuko acercandose a una de las puertas del pasillo.

-NO! N-no podemos entrar alli! Tal vez podrian matarnos algun fantasma o…- dijo misaki toda asustada, hasta que la interrumpe usui.

-ohh, a si que la temible kaichou demoníaca tiene miedo a entrar a una simple habitación del hospital?- dijo usui con su cara chibi.

-y-yo no tengo miedo!-

-entonces, vamos!- dijo sakura tomando el brazo de misaki y entrando en la habitación.

Antes de que misaki pudiera gritar o decir algo, ya estaban dentro. Habia un camilla con un cadáver, una pequeña mesa y una puerta que dirigía al baño.

-¡u-un c-c-cadaver!- grito misaki poniendose detrás de usui.

-que interesante!- dijo sakura sonriendo.

-quiero ver que hay en el baño- dijo shizuko acercandose a la puerta.

Cuando entraron al baño, se les aparecio una mujer (fantasma) con la cara deformada, pero desapareció al segundo. En la pared habia algo escrito con sangre "muerte".

-n-nos p-podemos ir y-ya?- dijo misaki muerta de miedo.

-viste ese fantasma misaki?! Eso fue increíble!- dijo sakura entusiasmada.

-¡e-e-eso no fue increíble! Vámonos!- dijo misaki.

-que mala eres misaki!- dijo sakura saliendo del baño.

Cuando salieron del baño, se dieron cuenta que el cadáver no estaba en la camilla. Caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta, la abrieron y salieron.

-vamos a ver mas!- dijo sakura emocionada.

-No! Si seguimos un segundo aquí, vamos a… AHHH!- dijo misaki mirando hacia el techo.

Todos miraron hacia el techo, y vieron el cadáver que estaba caminando, por el techo. Misaki se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia el ascensor, mientras que los chicos caminaban rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Cuando ya todos estaban en el ascensor, se cerro automáticamente la puerta y se puso el numero 5. Despues de unos largos minutos, se abrio la puerta del ascensor.

-p-p-porque no nos podemos ir?!- dijo misaki con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-porque no cumpliste la apuesta, a si que hay que explorar el hospital hasta el mas minimo detalle- dijo sakura alumbrando con la linterna hacia una ventana.

-te recuerdo que nos saltamos los pisos 2, 3 y 4, a si que no lo hemos explorado todo sakura- dijo shizuko.

-y si mejor nos saltamos todo y nos vamos a casa?-

-y si mejor dejas de pasarte cosas por la cabeza que te van a secuestrar los fantasmas o matarte y convertirte en una fantasma?- dijo usui con cara chibi.

-d-deja de decir esas cosas maldito pervertido!-

De repente, se escucha un grito de un niño. Todos miraron hacia atrás, y vieron a un niño con un peluche en sus manos y en su mano un cuchillo, el niño estaba llorando, pero llorando sangre. El niño corrio hacia los chicos con el cuchillo en su mano, todos corrieron a diferentes habitaciones, todos menos misaki, quien se habia quedado en shock. El niño cortó un centimetro del brazo de misaki, dejando que saliera mucha de sangre de su brazo. El niño sonrio y desapareció. Misaki cayó sobre sus rodillas, dejando caer sus lagrimas por sus mejillas, ya no soportaba mas estar en ese lugar. Se paro mientras sus piernas temblaban y su brazo le dolia mucho, miro hacia atrás y no habia nadie, y si se fueron los chicos y la dejaron sola? Empezar a caer mas lagrimas por sus mejillas, no podia salir de ese lugar porque sus piernas le temblaban y no podian moverse, ademas porque sentia que habia alguien detrás de ella. No quiso mirar hacia atrás, a si que se fue caminando lentamente hacia el ascensor. Habian fantasmas que pasaban por al lado de ella tocando su brazo, provocando que le doliera mas el brazo.

-y-ya p-paren… p-porfavor…- dijo misaki mientras caen mas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-no escuchamos…- respondieron los fantasmas.-p-paren… YA PAREN!- grito misaki.

Los fantasmas sonrieron. –no tenemos porque…-

-NO ENTIENDO PORQUE HACEN ESTO! YA ME TIENEN HARTA! DEJENME EN PAZ!- grito misaki.

De un momento a otro, ya no estaban los fantasmas. Misaki miro hacia su alrededor, no habia nadie, absolutamente nadie. Vio hacia el ascensor, estaba el niño con el peluche en sus manos, pero sin el cuchillo. El niño se acerco a misaki, le entrego un anillo rojo y desaparecio. Misaki corrio hacia alguna de las habitaciones, y encontro algo impactante. Un cadáver estaba ahorcando a usui. El estaba dandole patadas al cadáver, pero el cadáver todavía no dejaba de ahorcarlo. Misaki se lanzo hacia el cadáver y empezo a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Despues de unos minutos golpeándole, el cadáver desaparecio.

-u-usui!- dijo misaki abrazandolo.

-m-misa… estas bien?- dijo usui.

-p-porfavor… sácanos de aquí…- dijo misaki dejando caer mas lagrimas.

-donde estan sakura y shizuko?-

-n-no lo se…-

Usui tomo a misaki en sus brazos (ya que estaba en shock y no se podia mover). –vamos a buscarlas.-

Usui y Misaki buscaron entre las habitaciones que habian de ese pasillo, y cada vez que misaki miraba hacia el ascensor veia el niño mirandola. Entraron a una habitación donde habia un esqueleto desarmado en el suelo, y brillaba algo debajo de la camilla. Se asomaron y encontraron a sakura con celular.

-s-sakura!- dijo misaki suspirando de alivio.

-ya se fue ese niño diabólico?- pregunto sakura saliendo debajo de la cama.

-e-eso no importa ahora! Hay que salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible…- dijo misaki caminando hacia la salida, hasta que la para una mano.

-pensaban irse sin mi?- pregunto shizuko saliendo de su escondite, que era estar detrás de la puerta.

-por supuesto que no! Vámonos!- dijo misaki saliendo de la habitación.

Todos corrieron hacia el ascensor, presionaron el numero 1 y esperaron a que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor para correr hacia la salida y nunca mas volver a ese hospital, pero no fue asi. Antes de que se abrieran las puertas, se paro el ascensor y apareció una mujer con una motosierra en su mano, en tan solo un segundo. Después de unos segundos, desaparecio la mujer, dejando que los chicos corriendo hasta la salida. Misaki dio una ultima mirada al hospital antes de que cerraran la puerta, y vio al niño y a la mujer sostenidos de la mano mientras le sonreían malvadamente.

.

-misaki? Ya despertaste?- le pregunto shizuko.

-q-que paso…?- dijo misaki sentándose en la cama.

-te desmayaste cuando salimos del hospital abandonado… además, tenias una herida grave en tu brazo, por eso te llevamos a un hospital NO embrujado…- explico sakura.

-que paso ayuzawa? Vi viste hacia al hospital cuando te desmayaste…- dijo usui.

-recuerdo que… estaba el niño sostenido de la mano de la mujer, y me sonrieron, luego de eso me dio un dolor terrible en mi cabeza y… todo se volvió negro.- explico misaki, mientras que el doctor llega a la habitación.

-veamos… ayuzawa misaki, cierto?- dijo el doctor.

-asi es.-

-le cortaron su brazo profundamente, así que hubo mucha perdida de sangre… pero su brazo estará bien en tan solo unos días, no es mucho el daño, les dejo por ahora.- dijo el doctor retirándose de la habitación.

-me pregunto… oigan, el niño me paso un anillo rojo… este!- dijo misaki apuntando el dedo de su mano. –por qué lo tengo en mi mano?-

-no lo sabemos…- dijeron usui, sakura y shizuko.

A continuación, misaki se arreglo para salir del hospital, cuando salieron estaba de noche, había luna llena, la vista era hermosa. Los chicos decidieron no jugar mas con cosas de fantasmas, por siempre.

Después de muchos años, todas las noches de Halloween o noche de brujas, a misaki se le aparecían el niño y la mujer durante la noche y en sus sueños, sin saber la razón…

* * *

que les parecio?! comenten porfis! *o*


End file.
